iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Haegor Staegone
Haegor Staegone is still a growing teen but falls half an inch taller than 5'10". His purple eyes seemed to have the faintest hint of the shade of sky blue. He keeps his hair short and often leaves it full of dirt. His body is lean from his years in training to follow his father in becoming a warrior. Like his father he maintains a clean shaven look although even if he grew it out, there would be no way to sight it. His hair is also a bright platinum white allowing him to blend in with the other Lyseni of the city. Biography Haegor was born the second child in Malyrio Staegone’s second marriage to Aerela Narelor. Born to a loveless marriage between his two parents, Haegor was often neglected any attention by his father who chose to focus his days in both serving in the navy and building political capital. His mother would soon come to dote upon him keeping him at her side but Haegor only had his eyes for his father’s attention. Something he would never come to receive. Haegor would quickly reveal himself at the age of ten to be the more martial of Malyrio’s two sons. He would quickly come to reveal an inherent gift to wield any weapon he held with unmatched precision and power. He also possessed some of his father’s innate vigor in being able to ignore any wounds he may have been inflicted. Unlike his father though, he was able to withstand pain, not due to the condition of his body but more so the adrenaline he received from fighting. Although lacking the ability to be an orator, his father would soon prefer his younger son over his older for he believed his eldest to be useless. For this fact, he would rigorously train under the tutelage of Thoran Maegyr at the age of twelve who although saw his father as a political rival within the party saw his son as a promising soldier. He quickly came to hone his skills as a warrior. After studying under Thoran for a couple years, his father would send off his son to fight with the Lost Legion under the command of Jaenaera Qhaedar. After a couple moons however after his father had burnt down the city of Elyria, he would call back his son to Volantis. He needed his son’s abilities for something else. To help him install a pro Volantene puppet in the city of Lys. He would send his son off before with a black and oily stone he found in the Isle of Cedars to gain the trust of the fanatics who follow the Church of Starry Wisdom. He would be successful in his quest and they would come to provide the distraction that his father intended and allowed them to take the city. His identity would continue to be concealed however as his father would characteristically never recognize him as his son which soon would aid him. When triarch Vogan came to take Lys back, Haegor would come to help lead the defense of the city with Red Lord's Light in hand. Although he did hand over his axe briefly to Mushroom who lead the defense of the gate before he was maimed. Whilst in the waning moments of the battle he would join up with his aged father who he returns his Valyrian Steel to. While his father lay on the ground with his dying breaths with his battle with the burnt triarch, Haegor would launch an arrow into the Tyroshi’s gut. Along with a spear thrust from Mushroom the Maimed and one final chop of his head by his father, he would bring down the Triarch. Fearing a loss of the battle due to the enemy’s overwhelming numbers, Malyrio ordered his son to hide away from the prying eyes of the Lyseni with his family's famed Valyrian Steel Gauntlets to keep them safe. Hearing his father's death at the hands of Tantol Cockshaw, he hides in fear with the people of the Church of Starry Wisdom biding his time to escape the city. Timeline * 264 AC- Haegor Staegone is born * 274 AC- Malyrio Staegone recognizes his son’s martial ability and begins training him under his tutelage * 276 AC- Malyrio sends his son Haegor to be a ward under both his tiger ally and political rival in the form of Thoron Maegyr. * 280 AC- Haegor goes off to fight with the Lost Legion under the leadership of Jaehaera Qhaedar. After his father burnt down the city of Elyria, he is called back to Volantis. * 281 AC- Haegor is sent off to Lys to gain the support of the Church of Starry Wisdom with a stone similar to the one they worship. After gaining their support he does not participate in the battle to take the city. * 282 AC- After briefly helping to lead the defence of the city against the triarchs, he is ordered to hide by his father after he helped kill Vogan Nestoris with the release of an arrow. He remains in hiding with their family’s Valyrian Steel Gauntlets biding his time to escape. Family/NPC’s Haegor Staegone- Duelist, Berserker Vaelana Staegone- Magnate Mushroom ‘The Maimed’- Berserker, Maimed Galos ‘The Elephant’ - Authoritative Gados ‘The Tiger’ - Martially Adept Jelar ‘The Mighty' - Altruist Rat King- Leadership Matarys Staegone- Fertility Jaenara Targaros- Altruist Rhaenys Staegone- Cunning Terrax ‘of the Tiger Cloaks’- Maritally Adept Hidal 'The Butcher' - Berserker Maelarys Staegone- Leadership Category:Essosi Category:Volantene Category:Noble Houses